Fluid systems, such as hydraulic or pneumatic systems, may include connectors between components, such as hoses, pipes, manifolds, valves, pumps, reservoirs, and accumulators. These fluid connectors may utilize an annular seal to prevent leakage or contamination at the fluid connector. As an example, a fluid connector may utilize a face seal connection where an annular seal is held in compression between two surfaces, one on each of the interconnecting components, to form a seal.
Certain face seal connections may utilize an o-ring seal, an annular seal with a circular cross-section, installed in a groove on one of the two surfaces to be sealed. Installing the o-ring in a groove may provide for the proper positioning of the o-ring during the compression of the face seal connection, and may also help to retain the o-ring seal with one of the interconnecting components when the face seal connection is disconnected (unfastened) and not under compression. However, this arrangement of o-ring and groove may result in the seal being too loose or tight in the groove, which can result in the o-ring falling out of the groove and being lost or misplaced, the face seal connection leaking, or the o-ring being damaged upon compression.